What He Was Missing, You Have
by CrimsonDusk
Summary: This is set in the future...Bianca has always loved Chris, but she was with Wyatt first, which is why Wyatt was so ready to forgive her, so, how will this all wok out? Chris and Bianca POVs! This is my first fanfic, so please review...should I write more?
1. The Truth

What He Was Missing, You Have  
  
Chapter 1...The truth  
  
***Bianca's P.O.V.***  
  
She had never understood what it was that she saw in Wyatt...and after yesterday she didn't have  
  
to think about it anymore.   
  
When Bianca was about 24 she had met Wyatt and his younger brother Chris..she and Chris became   
  
instant friends, but Wyatt, he took some getting used to. Chris was just more understanding, he was   
  
kind, and he was always there to listen when she needed him. The only thing was...she had never  
  
really had a boyfriend before, nor had she ever had anyone look at her like they wanted her. So when  
  
Wyatt Halliwell started showing her attention like that, she accepted it, but it was Chris she really  
  
wanted. He was sweet, funny, and lets face it...really good-looking, but that's not what mattered. He  
  
had always been there for her, whenever she needed him...without question. Wyatt wasn't like that.   
  
He was colder, and he seemed like he was letting the darkness of the world take him over.  
  
Bianca and Wyatt had been together a little less than six months when she started to notice that Chris  
  
was pulling away from her, even their friendship, which had always meant so much to her, was   
  
slipping away. Slowly, but surely, she was losing the only person she ever really loved. She knew she  
  
loved him, she had always known, but she was with Wyatt and she was scared to tell him that she was  
  
really in love with his younger brother. She was afraid of him, everyone was, everyone...except   
  
Chris. He seemed to be the only on that wasn't afraid to stand up to him. Chris and Bianca were the   
  
only the ones that really saw what he was becoming, and because of this, Bianca knew that if she   
  
lost Chris now there was a good chance she would never get him back.  
  
Last night was her chance. Bianca talked to Chris and asked him to meet her at their spot. She had   
  
always thought it was funny that she and Chris had a spot, but she and Wyatt never did, but this place  
  
had always been where she and Chris had gone when they just wanted to talk. So, there she was,  
  
sitting on the same bench that they always sat on when they came here, a bench that sat right in   
  
front of this beautiful statue. All she could do was wait...wait and think about how she was going to  
  
tell him that she loved him and not Wyatt, and how she could possibly start a conversation about her  
  
fear of Wyatt becoming evil. If it were anyone else that was being taken over she probably wouldn't   
  
be afraid, but this was a Halliwell, one of two, of the most powerful witches left from that family.   
  
Chris was the other, but Chris could never be evil, so she was hoping that she could get him to help   
  
her change all of this...the darkness, the sadness, and all of the pain that was around these days. If   
  
she couldn't, she didn't know what she would do...they wouldn't only have to live in a world of   
  
darkness, but it was very possible that Wyatt would find out about her wanting to be with Chris and   
  
then they would have to deal with that, too.   
  
Of course at that moment, Chris showed up, and all of her thoughts went back to the first problem at  
  
hand...how would she tell him she loved him?   
  
Chris: Hey, is everything okay? The way you were talking earlier...I was worried.  
  
Bianca: Yeah, I'm fine. I just really need to talk to you about something.  
  
Chris: Ok. What do you want to talk about?  
  
Bianca looked at Chris, and knew that she had to tell him...she loved him so much, and if she couldn't  
  
tell him now, there might never be another chance. So with that, still looking at Chris, who was   
  
sitting next to her on the bench now, and just came out and said...  
  
Bianca: Chris, I love you. I've always loved you, since the moment we met you everything to me. I   
  
never wanted to be with Wyatt, it was always you, but when you didn't make any moves to let me  
  
know if you felt the same way, I gave up. I thought you didn't love me and that you didn't want to be   
  
anything more than friends, and then Wyatt came along, and I was so upset...he took advantage of   
  
that and started telling me that he cared about me, and wanted to be with me, and at the point I was  
  
so upset that I fell for it.   
  
Chris: Bianca, I...  
  
Bianca, cutting him off: Wait...let me finish, if you don't feel the same way I understand, but I really  
  
do love you and I needed to tell you before it drove me insane.  
  
And with that, Chris looked at Bianca, and without saying a word...kissed her. It seemed to last   
  
forever, and Bianca had never been kissed with such passion and love before, she felt amazing. Then  
  
the kiss ended and all that was said was...  
  
Chris: Bianca, I was going to say...that I love you, too. I always have.   
  
***Chris's P.O.V.***  
  
Chris sighed as he thought about how messed up things were these days. It felt to him like the world  
  
was out to get him. Not only was he worried that his brother was being consumed by evil, but for the  
  
last six months Wyatt had been with Bianca, the only girl Chris had ever really loved. Of course, he   
  
thought to himself, he didn't know why he had ever had hope in the first place...his brother had   
  
always gotten what he wanted, and knowing that Wyatt wanted Bianca, why should this time be any  
  
different?   
  
Chris just couldn't take it anymore. He had to let her go, and the only way that was going to happen  
  
was if he could pull away from Bianca. She was one of his best friends, possibly his ONLY best friend,  
  
but he was in love with her...he knew he was...but that wasn't the important thing. The important   
  
thing is that she was with Wyatt, and why would she ever leave Wyatt? Especially for him? Wyatt was  
  
better, he was the oldest, and he was always more important to everyone than Chris was...even their  
  
own family. So he knew he had to let her go and move on because he figured if she had ever wanted   
  
to be more than friends she wouldn't be with Wyatt...she would be with him, but she WAS with Wyatt.  
  
Last night had been the best night of Chris's life, but he was so afraid it would all end. Bianca had told  
  
him to meet her in their spot, he had always loved it there...it was beautiful. The way she was talking  
  
he was worried. She had sounded upset, or maybe just anxious, either way he was worried. So, he   
  
got dressed, when she called he was getting ready for bed, and then orbed to her. When he got there  
  
she looked so lost in thought that he was afraid to say anything, but just as he was going to, she   
  
looked up and saw him.  
  
Chris: Hey, is everything okay? The way you were talking earlier...I was worried.  
  
Bianca: Yeah, I'm fine. I just really need to talk to you about something.  
  
Chris was still kind of worried. What could be so important that she sounded like that on the phone?  
  
Chris: Ok. What do you want to talk about?  
  
Chris walked over and sat down beside Bianca on the bench, but it didn't even seem like she noticed.  
  
She still seemed like she was thinking about what she wanted to say. Then out of nowhere she turned  
  
to him and just starting saying everything.  
  
Bianca: Chris, I love you. I've always loved you, since the moment we met you everything to me. I   
  
never wanted to be with Wyatt, it was always you, but when you didn't make any moves to let me  
  
know if you felt the same way, I gave up. I thought you didn't love me and that you didn't want to be   
  
anything more than friends, and then Wyatt came along, and I was so upset...he took advantage of   
  
that and started telling me that he cared about me, and wanted to be with me, and at the point I was  
  
so upset that I fell for it.   
  
Wow, she loved him, too. He started to tell her that he felt the same way, but she seemed afraid to  
  
let him talk.  
  
Chris: Bianca, I...  
  
Bianca, cutting him off: Wait...let me finish, if you don't feel the same way I understand, but I really  
  
do love you and I needed to tell you before it drove me insane.  
  
Chris just sat there, feeling like everything was finally fitting into place. How could she possibly think  
  
that he didn't feel the same way? Not really being able to say anything at the moment, he did the only  
  
thing he could think of...  
  
He kissed her...with everything he had...all the feelings he had for her were said with that kiss. All   
  
the things he wanted to say came out. Then, after what seemed like forever, the kiss ended...and all  
  
he could say was...  
  
Chris: Bianca, I was going to say...that I love you, too. I always have. 


	2. The Worst Day Ever

**Author's note...I'm so sorry I forgot to put this before...I don't own any of the characters in this story!*  
  
What He Was Missing , You Have  
Ch. 2...The worst day ever  
  
***Bianca's P.O.V.***  
  
Wow! All she could think was wow...he was really gone! It had been a year since she and Chris had said they loved each other. It was also a year ago that they started their plan to save Wyatt, the world, and their lives...and last night they put it into action. Chris had to go back in time and protect baby Wyatt so that he couldn't be touched by whatever evil it was that had turned him. Before he left, Chris and Bianca had met in their spot and spent one last day together.  
  
Bianca was so happy, and surprised by what happened next that she could hardly talk...  
  
Chris: Will you marry me?  
  
Bianca knew she had wanted this, for as long as she could remember she had wanted this, and now that it was happening she couldn't believe it!  
  
Bianca: You're asking me now? Here?  
  
Chris: This is still our spot, Bianca, no matter what he's done to it. Marry me.  
  
He was so perfect...and she knew she was going to say yes, but before she could she had one request...  
  
Bianca: On one condition. You come back to me, safely.  
  
Chris: Have I ever let you down before?  
  
And that's when she knew...she was completely, totally, and hopelessly in love with him! She was so amazed with him, and so happy, that all she could do was kiss him...and she did. She kissed him with everything she had. Just when everything was perfect...it happened...a probe came flying over the wall and out of the shadows...the only person that could have possibly sent it was Wyatt, and she knew if he found out about them...EVERYTHING would be ruined...  
  
Bianca: Chris!  
  
Chris, using his powers, threw the probe across the Arboretum, into a column. When it hit the column it exploded.  
  
Chris: Are you okay?  
  
Bianca: Yeah, yeah... I don't think it had time to transmit.  
  
Chris, getting upset: I cannot believe he's sending probes after us now. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch.  
  
Bianca stands up and walks over to Chris, taking his hand, and trying to calm him down : No. No, you're not. You're going to stick to the plan.  
  
Chris: But he knows...  
  
Bianca: No, if he knew, he wouldn't have sent the probe. You have to go back, Chris. It's the only way to stop him. It's the only way to change all of this.  
  
With that, Bianca looked Chris in the eyes, trying to let him know that it would be ok, and as he looked back into hers...she knew that he understood.  
  
Now she was sitting there, waiting for Wyatt to come in, she already knew why Wyatt wanted to talk, he knew what was going on. How could he not...he had sent his demons after them while they were in the attic opening the portal for Chris to go back. So she knew what was coming...  
  
Wyatt: Hello, Bianca.  
  
Bianca just sat there...he was so cold and heartless...  
  
Wyatt: How could you, Bianca? How could you betray me like that? I trusted you...and you helped my brother go back and betray me?!?! Why?  
  
Bianca, her voice cracking at the end : I love him...  
  
Wyatt: You what?!?!?! No! You love me ; you belong with me!  
  
Bianca, standing up for herself, and Chris: Gee, Wyatt, I thought you were all powerful...nothing gets by me...nothing goes un-noticed!?!?! Well, you sure missed the last YEAR didn't you?  
  
Wyatt: Sit down, Bianca!  
  
Bianca: I'm not afraid of you anymore...I'm in love with Chris, and when he comes back from SAVING you, we are going to get married!  
  
Wyatt: No! I won't let that happen!  
  
Bianca: You have no choice...I love him, and he loves me!  
  
Wyatt: Is that what you were doing last night? When you told me you were tired? Were you with my brother?  
  
Bianca, surprising even herself: Yes! I was with Chris! We were spending one last night together before he had to leave!  
  
Wyatt: I can't believe you! He's my brother...how could you?  
  
Bianca was starting to get worried again...Wyatt was getting angry, really angry...and she knew that when he was angry he didn't think...and she couldn't let him kill her now...she had to be here for Chris when he came back...but how was she going to calm him down?  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** End of ch. 2. Thank you so much for the reviews...this is my first fic, so I'm still kinda weird about it...let me know how this ch. was!  
  
And for those who reviewed last time...  
  
Allyrien Chantel de Montreve: Thanks for the review...hmmm...looks like he's NOT very happy! lol...and I'm loving your fic! hehe  
  
ChrisRox01: lol...well...I did it...I wrote more! lol...what do you think?  
  
ChArMeDcRaZiChIcK: Thank you for the sweet review! I loved it!  
  
Laheara: hehe...yep I posted...now it's your turn...get your butt in gear! lol...so...anything else? lol...LOVE YA, SIS!! 


End file.
